1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for attaching door parts and unified parts used in the method, where the door parts including a door glass, quarter glass and a division bar are attached to an automobile door equipped with a door glass (rear glass or front glass) and a quarter glass (a triangular-shaped glass).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, as shown in FIG. 8, in an automobile door equipped with a door glass (rear glass or front glass) 7 and a quarter glass 4, a division bar 2 is installed between the door glass 7 and the quarter glass 4 subsequent to an attachment of a glass run 6 to one side of the division bar 2. This is because if the division bar 2 is installed prior to the quarter glass 4, the quarter glass 4 cannot be installed.
That is, the conventional method for attaching the door parts is such that, at first, the quarter glass 4 (comprised with a glass seal around its periphery) is installed. Then, the glass run 6 is attached from the center pillar side toward the roof side of an automobile. Subsequently, after attaching the glass run 6 to one side of the division bar 2, the division bar 2 is attached to the quarter glass 4. Finally, the roof side of the glass run 6 is attached.
However, the conventional method required skill and time and had poor workability of installation, since the division bar 2 needed to be inserted in the narrow gap between the quarter glass 4 and the door glass 7 from the top and needed to be installed to the door panel 8. Further, at the time of the installation, the tip of the division bar 2 contacted the door panel 8, thereby damaging the paint of the door panel 8, which became a cause of degraded appearance and the generation of rust.
Furthermore, the glass run 6 needed to be attached to one side of the division bar 2 in advance. In this installation process, both the glass run 6 and the division bar 2 were in a free position, therefore there was difficulty in completing the process. This was another drawback concerning the workability of installation. Moreover, since the glass run 6 and the glass seal 5 were individual moldings, there developed a level difference 13 between both parts, causing a degraded appearance.
Japanese patent publication No. 7-5025 discloses a structure in FIG. 4(c), where the vent assembly body (5) equipped with the division bar (1) is attached to the door (D). However, in this structure, there is no member which carries out temporary support of the front end of the door glass (3) at the time of installation of the door glass (3). And, there still remains the problem that a level difference is developed, degrading an appearance of the door and an automobile.
Therefore, an object of this invention is to provide a method for attaching door parts of an automobile door which has excellent workability of installation and which enables the door parts to be attached without damaging the paint of a door frame. Another object of this invention is to provide unified parts of an automobile door which are excellent in installation workability and which do not damage the paint of a door frame.
In order to attain the above-mentioned object, there is provided a first aspect of the invention which provides a method for attaching door parts of an automobile door equipped with a door glass (7) and a quarter glass (4), which comprises the following steps. A lower-bar (2b) of a division bar (2) is attached inside a door panel (8). The division bar (2) comprises the lower-bar (2b) and an upper-bar (2a) which is separated from and positioned above the lower-bar (2b) and is installed between the door glass (7) and the quarter glass (4). A glass seal (5) of unified parts (1) is attached to the periphery of a quarter glass (4), forming a quarter part (3). The unified parts (1) is formed by integrally molding the upper-bar (2a) made of resin, a glass seal (5) and a glass run (6) for sealing the door glass (7). The center pillar side of the glass run (6) is attached to a door frame (9). The door glass (7) is attached to the door panel (8) with a support of the lower-bar (2b). The bottom end of the upper-bar (2a) is connected to the top end of the lower-bar (2b). The quarter part (3) and the remaining portion of the glass run (6) is attached to corresponding portions, respectively.
A second aspect of the invention provides unified parts (1) of an automobile door equipped with a door glass (7) and a quarter glass (4). A division bar (2) made of resin consists of an upper-bar (2a) and a lower bar separately positioned up and down. The upper-bar (2a) is installed between the door glass (7) and the quarter glass (4), and the lower-bar (2b) is attached inside a door panel (8). The upper-bar (2a) is integrally molded with a glass seal (5) for sealing the quarter glass (4) and a glass run (6) for sealing the door glass (7). A quarter part (3) is formed by attaching the glass seal (5) to the periphery of the quarter glass (4). The center pillar side of the glass run (6) is attached to a door frame (9) subsequent to an attachment of the lower bar. The bottom end of the upper-bar (2a) is connected to the top end of the lower-bar (2b), after the door glass (7) is attached with a support of the lower-bar (2b). And, the quarter part (3) and the remaining portion of the glass run (6) is attached to the corresponding portions, respectively.
A third aspect of the invention which provides unified parts (1) of an automobile door equipped with a door glass (7) and a quarter glass (4). A division bar (2) made of resin consists of an upper-bar (2a) and a lower bar separately positioned up and down. The upper-bar (2a) is installed between the door glass (7) and the quarter glass (4). The lower-bar (2b) is installed inside a door panel (8). The upper-bar (2a) is integrally molded with a glass seal (5) for the quarter glass (4). A glass run (6) for the door glass (7) is connected to the unified upper-bar (2a) and the glass seal (5) with a hook (11, 12) from the inside or outside the automobile. A quarter part (3) is formed by attaching the glass seal (5) to the periphery of the quarter glass (4). The center pillar side of the glass run (6) is attached to a door frame (9) subsequent to an attachment of the lower bar. The bottom end of the upper-bar (2a) is connected to the top end of the lower-bar (2b) after the door glass (7) is attached with a support of the lower-bar (2b). And, the quarter part (3) and the remaining portion of the glass run (6) is attached to the corresponding positions, respectively.
A fourth aspect of the invention provides unified parts (1) of an automobile door, wherein the glass run (6) is integrally molded with the upper-bar (2a) in the third aspect of the invention.
A fifth aspect of the invention provides unified parts (1) of an automobile door, wherein the outside or the inside of the hook (11, 12) is decorated in the third or the fourth aspect of the invention.
As used herein, door glass includes both a rear glass and a front glass, and quarter glass refers to a triangular-shaped glass attached in a vent. The numerals in parentheses indicate the corresponding elements or corresponding matters indicated in the drawings and the below described preferred example of the invention.
According to the first aspect of the invention (a method for attaching door parts of an automobile door), the door parts are installed in the following manner: the lower-bar of the division bar is installed; the glass seal among the unified parts is attached to the quarter glass; the center pillar side of the glass run is attached to the door frame; the door glass is attached; the bottom end of the upper-bar is connected to the top end of the lower-bar; and the quarter part and the remaining portion of the glass run is attached. Therefore, unlike as in the prior art, it is not necessary to insert the division bar in the narrow gap between the door glass and the quarter glass.
Thus, it is easy to attach the door parts to an automobile door without skill, so that the workability of installation improves. Further, during the installation process, such incident can be avoided that the tip end of the division bar makes contact with the door panel damaging the paint thereof. Therefore, degradation of appearance and development of rust can be prevented. Furthermore, the door glass is attached subsequent to the attachment of the lower-bar of the division bar, so that a temporary support of the door glass can be carried out with the lower bar. Therefore, it is not necessary to manually hold the door glass during the installation, so that the workability of installation improves.
Moreover, the upper-bar and the glass seal are integrally molded, so that it can prevent a development of a level difference between both parts, and the appearance of the door improves. Further, since the parts are attached collectively, the installation process can be attained with less man-hours.
According to a second aspect of the invention (unified parts of an automobile door), the unified parts comprise a division bar made of resin consisting of an upper-bar and a lower bar separately positioned up and down. The upper-bar is installed between the door glass and the quarter glass, whereas the lower-bar is attached inside the door panel. The upper-bar is integrally molded with a glass seal for the quarter glass and a glass run for the door glass. The quarter part is formed by attaching the glass seal to the periphery of the quarter glass. The center pillar side of the glass run is attached to the door frame subsequent to an attachment of the lower bar. The bottom end of the upper-bar is connected to the top end of the lower-bar, after the door glass is attached with a support of the lower-bar. The quarter part and the remaining portion of the glass run is attached to the corresponding portions.
Therefore, it is easy to attach the door parts including the unified parts to an automobile door, so that the workability of installation improves. Further, at the time of the installation process, such incident can be avoided that the tip end of the division bar makes contact with the door panel, thereby damaging the paint thereof.
Moreover, the unified parts are structured integrally composing the upper-bar, the quarter part (a combination of the quarter glass and the glass seal) and the glass run, so that they can be handled as one part, and so that man-hours of installation can be lessened.
According to a third aspect of the invention the glass run is connected to the integrally molded parts of the upper-bar and the glass seal, so that various ornaments can be provided to both inside and outside of an automobile.
According to the fourth aspect of the invention, the glass run is integrally molded with the upper end of the upper-bar, so that it can prevent development of a level difference between both parts.